Time Reverse: Sephiroth Files
by Yuki Kyuu Aizawa
Summary: Zack Fair, gets back from a mission to check on a Mako Reactor. He calls Sephiroth who says he will be right over. When he arrives, he finds a black haired boy on Zack's bed. When he learns its Zack he has to take care of him. The silver haired General will find that he's still human. Sephiroth x Zack, Yaoi


_Okay this is the Sephiroth Files, where Seph takes care of Zack -Sweat drop-. Anyways hope you enjoy this one to. The plot is the same, but not. Anyways I'm going to get to writing._

_Sephiroth: I can't believe I have to take care of the puppy, this is going to be annoying.  
>Zack: Oh don't be like the Seph, you know you're going to enjoy it.<br>Me: I agree, look on the bright side you can at least deal with Zack, on the other hand Clouds going to have some trouble.  
>Cloud: Zack is going to be one of the most difficult to deal with, please Angeal take him.<br>Angeal: Can't I'm dead in this.  
>Zack: -Climbs up onto Sephiroth's back- Lets go back to Shinra. Come on Sephy. _Candy smeared on his face_<br>Sephiroth: Who gave him candy, -levels me with a death glare, and grabs the handle of his sword.-  
>Me: Anyways got to run.<em>

_Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII, alights go to Square Enix._

* * *

><p>A man with long raven black hair, entered his room. He was exhausted, and his mind was in havoc. He set his Buster Blade to the side, and fell onto his bed. He wanted to talk to someone. Cloud was studying, which left him with the only other person he could talk to. He quickly dialed a number. "Hello?" A voice deadpanned over the phone. Zack rolled his eyes. "Hey its Zack." He said. "What do you want Fair?" He asked. Zack sighed, not really wanting to answer that, but knowing that Sephiroth would hang up if he didn't.<p>

"I just got back from a mission. It was to check on a Mako Reactor. W-when I got there Seph, the town was destroyed. The remaining survivors I had to kill, because they had gone insane." Zack said, his voice breaking. For a moment there was silence, before Sephiroth spoke again. "Alright, I will be over, then you can talk about it." His calm voice said. Zack didn't say anything, instead hanging up the phone. He looked down at his hands. He could still feel the blood on them. It made him sick.

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

* * *

><p>He had been travling to the town. It was snowing softly, and the ground was covered by a white sheet of snow. Zack was to lead several Shinra troopers into the town, and repair the reactor. As soon as they stepped in, they were meet by the civilians who had gone mad by Mako poisoning. They attacked Zack's squad, killing all the troopers, and Zack fighting for his life.<p>

He cut through multiple of them, their blood splashing to the ground. He remembered cutting an old man in half. He made his way through town, cutting down multiple civilians. He was attacked by a pregnant woman, and he had to stab her. Zack remembered the blood stain his Shinra issue gloves. The worst though came when he arrived at the reactor. There were children. Children, between the ages of five to sixteen.

Zack had no idea why they were hanging around the reactor. They attacked him, and Zack fought back. He ended up using a fire spell, burning all of them. The screams, and smell of burning flesh made him vomit. When Shinra came to pick him up, Zack was surrounded by the burned corpse of the children. He didn't say a word to them. He only looked at his hands, still covered in blood. Why did he join SOLDIER?

* * *

><p>End Flashback<p>

* * *

><p>He wished he could go back to being a kid, that didn't have to worry about anything. One that didn't have to worry about anything at all. As soon as he thinks this, a voice resounds through the room. It is deep and god like. <strong>"I will grant your wish Zackary Fair. For this wish will stop the future events that will destroy the Planet. Perhaps you can cause one whose heart will become cold, to become warm once again, and stop his descent into madness." <strong>The voice told him. Before Zack could question it, pain coursed through his whole body. He wanted to scream, but found he couldn't. Soon the pain became to much and he collapsed onto the bed.

* * *

><p><em>Okay and that's the end of the Introduction. I really hope you guys enjoyed that. Its going to be funny to see how Zack annoys Sephiroth. Anyways, I hope you will enjoy this. Please Review and tell me what you think.<em>


End file.
